dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Rubber Joy
Rubber Joy is a shelved pitch for an educational children's TV series by Dozerfleet Studios. Recycling various nicknames used for the RJS growing up, the show aims to be entertaining with its adventure arcs and somewhat educational with its main cast being "teachers." It was first pitched to Greenlight Pix on Saturday, January 28th of 2017. Synopsis After finding her way to the Land of Squirts and Sprays, a magically-animate rubber duck toy decides to blend in to the society by becoming a teacher at the Academy of Lear. Rubber Joy (a.k.a., "RJ") very quickly becomes the most popular teacher in school. With the Squirts that are her students, she has many adventures. Other faculty sometimes join along, teaching kids about a variety of educational topics. RJ has some relationship baggage; however, and her exes frequently cause trouble for her and the students. Their teamwork and education help them overcome the Creeper, as well as thwart Emad's mischief. Characters Faculty * Rubber Joy / "RJ": A magically animate toy duck, and the show's star. She teaches science classes, with an emphasis on chemistry and cooking. Everyone likes to tease her for how loud she squeaks. * Crab: A crab that teaches math, often trying to aim for subjects that others would argue little kids “aren’t ready for.” He dares to disagree. * Shrimp Imp: A greedy shrimp teacher that engages in various schemes. Shrimp Imp teaches English. * Eggshells: A magically animate porcelain doll; jinxed and unable to die. She will reconstitute herself whenever crushed by an object, which happens often. She's often taunted for being fragile, hence her name. Often group-hugged with the taunting message: “Scrunch a-munch a-bunch a-crunch!” Eggshells teaches a variety of subjects, and is quite cowardly about being crushed by random objects. Vilains * The Creeper: An animate toy soldier that wants revenge on RJ for rejecting him. The same magic event created both of them, and the two have a history together. However, she eventually grew wise to his schemes and left him. He will stop at nothing to ruin her life, and becomes a cause of many side quests. * Emad: A magically animate stuffed toy vampire that also wants revenge on RJ for not being his significant other. However, he’s less malicious than the Creeper; and will actually defend RJ when the Creeper comes around. Other characters * Pickles: One of the Squirts, "Pickles" who has a thing for eating pickles. Often a teacher’s pet for RJ. * Other Squirts: Various creatures that look like preschoolers and are dubbed “Squirts.” Their parents are called “Sprays.” They make up the classrooms that RJ and the others preside over. It's always something with Squirts. Concept development Naming conventions The concept began with the Dozerfleet founder having the RJS for a sister for 18 years, before she left home. Growing up, she had many names. As time went by, "Rubber Joy" became her most popular, for the way she'd squeal when excited sounded like a rubber duck bath toy being squeaked. After she ran away, she left a lot of nicknames to be unused. These were then re-purposed as characters for a kids' show. "RJ," short for her first and middle names, became another way of saying "Rubber Joy," so it became the abbreviated form of the rubber duck's name. The rubber duck and squeak theme for the RW had previously been handled with another project. She'd sometimes become quite irritable for no reason, so she was sometimes called "Crab" or "Crabby Patty." "Shrimp Imp" was originally a reference to her being very short, especially for her age. "Eggshells" was a nickname she had for a short while in 2008, poking fun at how often and how easily she injured herself at school. The "fragile" running gag by the character is likewise derived from her tendency to hurt herself. “Scrunch a-munch a-bunch a-crunch!” was a phrase uttered to tie in that "fragility" with the desire to give bear hugs, which would produce the same reaction of apprehension. "Pickles" is derived from "Tickles eating pickles," a phrase that both reference how ticklish she was as a toddler and her lifelong enjoyment of pickles. The "Squirts" at RJ's Academy of Lear are references to "Beckasquirt." Visual style The plans for this show's visual style are largely influenced by Nick Jr. programming of October-December of 2011, as well as the programming of similar nature on other networks. This includes shows like Bubble Guppies and the British show Rubbadubbers. A show called Rub-a-Dub-Dub also existed in the 80's, eliminating the possibility of naming the toy duck "Rub-A-Dub" as was originally planned. Song See also * The Slushy Show External links * Series pitch at Greenlight Pix Category: Projects from 2011 Category: Dozerfleet Studios projects Category: Shelved projects